My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legenda Everfree ''' (albo '''Legend of Everfree) — czwarty film z serii Equestria Girls. Streszczenie Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, uczniowie Canterlot wybierają się na spokojny, wypoczynkowy obóz Everfree. Equestria Girls są bardzo podekscytowane. Jedynie Twilight Sparkle czuje niepokój spotęgowany koszmarnymi snami o tajemniczej Midnight Sparkle. Jednocześnie zaczynają się w niej budzić magiczne moce. Sunset uważa, że to wspaniałe, jednak Twilight obawia się, że ma to coś wspólnego z Midnight Sparkle i prosi Sunset, aby nikomu nie zdradzała jej sekretu. Obozowicze poznają legendę Everfree – historię o duchu natury, Gai Everfree, która utrudnia życie ludzi wkraczających na teren jej lasu. W obozie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Twilight jest przekonana, że to jej wina, choć wszyscy obozowicze uważają, że to sprawka ducha natury. Opis Prolog Twilight Sparkle przewraca się w łóżku w swoim pokoju i mówi przez sen. Śni jej się jakiś koszmar. Nagle budzi ją pukanie do drzwi i wołanie przyjaciółek, że autokar na obóz Everfree odjeżdża za dziesięć minut. Zdziwiona Twilight wstaje w popłochu, by się spakować. Spike wita się z dziewczynami. Jej przyjaciółki dziwią się, że Twilight zaspała. Dziewczyny pomagają Twilight się spakować, a Applejack i Rarity w między czsie sprzeczają się o sukienkę. Twilight idzie się ubrać, kiedy to nagle w lustrze pojawia się Midnight Sparkle! Mroczna postać Twilight, sprawia, że przyjaciółki i Spike znikają. Wystraszona Twilight nie wie co robić. Nie wierzy, że jej ciemna strona powróciła, bo przecież Sunset Snimmer pomogła jej pokonać Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle stanowczym głosem mówi Twilight że powróci, bo jest częścią jej i nigdy od niej nie ucieknie. Wtedy Twilight budzi się krzykiem w autokarze, a zaskoczona Sunset, pyta jej czy wszystko porządku. Podekscytowana Pinkie, przerywa temat i opowiada co będą robić na obozie. Dyrektor Celestia i wicedyrektor Luna mówią uczniom o obozie. Siostry razem przeżywały tam wspaniałe chwile i mają nadzieje, że uczniowie również będą się świetnie bawić. Następnie zaczyna się czołówka filmu ''Legenda o Everfree''.'' Zapoznanie z obozem Uczniowie dojechali na miejsce. Fluttershy nie może się doczekać spaceru po lesie, a Spike chęcią chce pójść z Fluttershy głównie poganiać za wiewiórkami. Applejack liczy na prawdziwy survival, zaś Rarity marzy się czysty relaks. Pinkie się zgadza z nią ponieważ zeszły rok był zbyt wyczerpujący: najpierw były trzy syreny hipnotyzujące ludzi swoim śpiewem, potem chora z żądzy rywalizacji szkoła i dwie kumpele demony. Gdy Pinkie o tym wspomina, Twilight robi się przykro. Sunset próbuje pocieszyć Twilight żartobliwie mówiąc, że przyzwyczai się to tego. Applejack po ostatnich wydarzeniach w Liceum Canterlot, ma nadzieje, że obóz będzie odskocznią od magii. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Flash i daje plecak Twilight, a ona dziękuje mu. Flash próbuje rozwinąć rozmowę, ale mu nie wychodzi i odchodzi. Sunset wyjaśnia Twilight zachowanie Flasha, że jest taka dziewczyna, która wygląda tak jak ona, ale żyje w innym wymiarze i jest księżniczką kucykiem oraz że ona chyba wpadła Flashowi w oko. Po chwili przez radiowęzeł słychać prośbę zebrania się na głównym placu. Gdy uczniowie zebrali się w wyznaczonym miejscu, poznajemy dyrektorkę obozu – Gloriose, która przywitała wszystkich i przestawia siebie oraz brata Timbera. Dyrektor obozu, przed rozlokowaniem do namiotów pyta się wszystkich co chcą robić na obozie. Timber szybko wtrąca, że chodzenie do kamieniołomów jest zabronione. Gloriosa potwierdza, że poza tym mają szeroki wachlarz możliwości i pyta uczniów. Rainbow Dash chcę wspinaczkę górską, łucznictwo i siatkówkę. Bulk Biceps chce majsterkowanie, Pinkie dekorowanie ciastek, Fluttershy poranne spacery po lesie, a Rarity chce pokaz mody, na który zaprojektuje fantastyczną letnią odzież inspirowaną nowymi trendami i którą zaprezentują jej koleżanki na tle zachwycającej przyrody. Gloriosa zgadza się mimo iż nigdy nie robili pokazu mody. Dziewczyna daje jasno do zrozumienia, że zrobi wszystko, aby uczniowie spędzili tu miło czas. Zaś jej brat nie koniecznie pochwala jej pomysły. Podczas mowy siostry, Timber spogląda na Twilight, która się rumieni, a przyjaciółki śmieją się na ten widok. Dyrektor Celestia wspomina o prezentach obozowych i że była to jej ulubiona tradycja na obozie Everfree. Gloriosa zgadza się na prezenty obozowe, ale Timberowi się to nie podoba. Ich sprzeczkę zauważa Sunset. Gloriosa tłumaczy, że uczestnicy każdego obozu starają się stworzyć coś pożytecznego, jakiś dar dla przyszłych obozowiczów. Gloriosa nadal próbuje wytłumaczyć bratu ważność prezentów, lecz ten nadal nie jest przekonany do tego pomysłu. Dowiadujemy się, że zegar słoneczny był zrobiony przez rocznik dyrektor Celestii. Wtedy wicedyrektor Luna dodaje, że niektórzy uważali, że to niepraktyczne, bo zegar słoneczny nie działa w nocy. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że są naprawdę niezwykłą grupą i z pewnością pozostawią tutaj po sobie coś bardzo inspirującego. Przydział namiotów i niechciana wizyta Pora na przydział namiotów. Namioty dziewcząt rozdzielił Timber, a chłopców Gloriosa. Pinkie i Rarity wylosowały szmaragdowy namiot, Applejack i Rainbow akwamarynowy, Fluttershy i DJ Pon-3 ametystowy a Sunset i Twilight szafirowy namiot. Po chwili Timber podchodzi do Twilight i w zabawny sposób chwali się swoją wiedzą na temat szafirów. Oboje świetnie się dogadują. Twilight również zna mnóstwo ciekawostek o szafirach, nawet takie o jakich nie wiedział chłopak. Timber rozśmiesza Twilight flirtując z nią. Rozmowa zaczyna się rozkręcać, ale Timber musi iść, by pokazać Bulkowi, gdzie jest namiot rubinowy. Całą rozmowę słyszały dziewczyny, które śmiejąc się, speszyły Twilight. Uważają, że to było takie romantyczne. Po chwili Gloriosa dmucha w gwizdek i prosi ulokować się obozowiczom oraz aby spotkali się na przystani za piętnaście minut, by omówić zasady bezpieczeństwa. Nagle, niespodziewanie do obozu Everfree przyjeżdża milioner – Filthy Rich. Na ten widok, Gloriosa natychmiast podbiega do limuzyny bogacza. Widać, że nie jest ucieszona na jego widok. Filthy, aroganckim uśmiechem wita dyrektorkę obozu, lecz jej nie jest do śmiechu. Dziewczyna szepczącym głosem pyta co on tu robi, bo obóz się jeszcze nie skończył. Gloriosa chce, by Rich jak najszybciej stąd odjechał. Jeszcze przez chwile patrzą sobie w oczy i po chwili milioner ustępuje dyrektorce i odjeżdża. Gloriosa by uniknąć jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, mówi obozowiczom, że Filthy Rich od czasu do czasu, przez sentyment wpada na stare śmieci. Następnie dziewczyny rozchodzą się do namiotów. Applejack i Rarity po drodze rozmawiają. Rarity jak zwykle martwi się o projektowanie strojów na obozowy pokaz mody. Applejack zaś ma nadzieje, że jej przyjaciółka nie wpakuje jej w jedno z jej frymuśnych ubranek. Rarity zapewnia ją, że ubranie które uszyje, będzie pasować do jej stylu i będzie nim zachwycona. W namiocie Sunset Shimmer i Twilight W namiocie, Sunset rozpakowując się, rozmawia z Twilight. Wizyta Richa wydała się Sunset podejrzana. Zamyślona Twilight zgadza się z nią. Sunset ma jakieś wrażenie, że Gloriosa coś ukrywa, ale nagle zmienia temat o Timebrze. Twilight jak zwykle na jego temat rumieni się i mówi, że chłopak jest w porządku. Sunset pyta ją czy wszystko dobrze, bo ewidentnie było widać, że w autobusie była przerażona. Spike wtrąca, że jej pani miała pewnie jeden z tych swoich koszmarów. Twilight w popłochu rzuca ubranie na Spike i stanowczo zaprzecza, nic jej nie jest, bo na co miałaby narzekać. Odkąd przeniosła się do Canterlot, wszyscy są dla niej bardzo mili i wyrozumiali szczególnie po tym, co stało się na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Sunset wyraźnie widzi, że sytuacja z Igrzysk dręczy Twilight, dlatego próbuje ją pocieszyć mówiąc, że to nie była jej wina. To dyrektorka Grzyb zmusiła ją do używania magii, żeby Crystal Prep wygrało olimpiadę. Przecież Twilight że nie była gotowa, żeby mieć taką moc. Humor Twilight się poprawia. Po chwili, do namiotu wpada Rainbow Dash i pyta przyjaciółek czy idą. Sunset odpowiada, że za chwileczkę tylko posmaruje się kremem z filtrem. Dash odchodzi. Sunset szuka kremu ale nie może go znaleźć a jest pewna, że go spakowała. Twilight znajduje krem, który leżał na ziemi, lecz nagle zaczyna lewitować, tak jak reszta rzeczy. Zdziwione dziewczyny nie wiedzą co się dzieje. Sunset zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, zaś Twilight jest przerażona ta sytuacją. Dla Sunset to jest niesamowite, ponieważ miały do czynienia z różnymi zjawiskami magii, a ta sytuacja jest nowa. Dla Twilight jest to okropne, bo podejrzewa, że to jest sprawka jej mrocznej strony. Dlatego prosi przyjaciółkę, aby o tym całym lewitowaniu nie mówić innym. Sunset dziwi się dlaczego. Twilight tłumaczy jej, że słyszała Applejack jak mówi, że to ma być miejsce, w którym wszyscy będą mogli odpocząć od magii. Sunset widząc, że Twilight jest tym wszystkim przerażona, obiecuje nie mówić o tym nikomu. Zasmucona Twilight wychodzi z namiotu. Sunset próbuje użyć lewitacji na kremie do filtru, z nadzieją, że ona też ma jakąś moc. Lecz na daremnie. Budowa nowego pomostu Sunset Shimmer wychodząc z namiotu, przypadkowo wpada na Gloriose i słyszy słowa ''jak on mógł. Sunset, myśląc że powiedziała to dyrektorka obozu, pyta ją czy coś powiedziała, ale Gloriosa nic takiego nie powiedziała. Sunset się zdziwiła. Gloriosa pyta się obozowiczki czy potrzebuje czegoś. Sunset odpowiada, że ma wszystko. Gloriosa odchodzi do pozostałych obozowiczów. Nagle przybiega Pinkie Pie i wita Sunset mówiąc, że będą się tu superekstra bawić. Lecz po wyrazie twarzy Sunset widzimy że nie dokońca zgada się z Pinkie. Dziewczęta idą na pomost, podziwiając piękno tego cudownego miejsca. Jezioro lśniące, jakby było pokryte diamentami, świeże powietrze i chłodną bryzę. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że sporty wodne mogą uprawiać codziennie aż do wieczora. Twilight Sparkle idzie na pomost, by popływać w łodzi. Nagle pod dziewczyną łamie się deska. Na szczęście tuż za nią stał Timber i chwycił ją. Timber znów żartobliwie flirtuje z Twilight. Całej sytuacji z daleka przygląda się Flash Sentry. Gdy podchodzi Sunset Shimmer, rozmawia z nią o tym. Chłopak wie, że nie powinien być zazdrosny, ponieważ to nie ta Twilight, do której żywi uczucie. Sunset dobrze go rozumie. Mówi mu, że niestety jego Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii i to tam większość czasu spędzi. Flash pyta ją, czy powinien o niej zapomnieć, a Sunset odpowiada, że tak. Mimo iż jest to bolesne dla Flash'a, on przyjmuje to do świadomości. Na pomost przychodzi dyrektor Luna. Widząc co stało się z pomostem, mówi, że to miejsce jest bardzo niebezpieczne i najlepiej jeśli zamkną pomost aż do końca obozu. Gloriosa natychmiast odpowiada, że to nie musi być do końca obozu. Dyrektorka obozu bardzo chce, by uczniowie bawili się jak najlepiej i nie chce dopuścić to tego, aby obozowicze mieli nie skorzystać z atrakcji znajdujących się na obozie, dlatego mówi, że ona się tym zajmie. Applejack wpada na super pomysł. Mówi, że oni naprawia pomost. Mało tego, zrobią nowy pomost jako dar dla następnych obozowiczów, bo ten niestety jest już spróchniały. Ten pomysł nie podoba się Timberowi. Nie chce, by obozowicze tracili czas na prace, skoro mogą korzystać z innych atrakcji. Wtedy do dyskusji wtrąca się Rainbow Dash i stanowczo zaprzecza słowom dyrektora obozu. Dash podkreśla, że są drużyną Wondercolts i muszą dbać o reputację oraz, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby wyjechali stąd, nie pozostawić najwspanialszego daru w historii. Na te słowa, uczniowie reagują z entuzjazmem i radością. Gloriosa cieszy się, że bratu nie udało się zniechęcić uczniów. Sunset doskonale widzi, że rodzeństwo nie dogaduje się między sobą i wie, że coś musiało się stać. Następnie dziewczyny myślą nad projektem pomostu. Ustaliły, że wymienią słupy na nowe, dadzą solidne deski, postawią tablicę z napisem „Obóz Everfree” i specjalne skrzyneczki na pokarm dla kaczuszek i rybek oraz latarnię, żeby w nocy było coś widać. Rarity z zachwytem mówi, że to będzie absolutnie genialny wybieg na jej pokaz mody obozowej. Applejack podkreśla, że ważniejsze jest to, żeby było to miejsce do cumowania łódek i karmienia zwierząt. Ale dla Rarity i tak jest to super plener do zaprezentowania nowych stylizacji. Gdy projekt pomostu jest już gotowy, uczniowie zabierają się do pracy. Gdy Rainbow przybija deski, Applejack chwali się, że ona swój młotek zrobiła sama. Twilight podchodzi do pracującego przy stole Timbera i jest pod wrażeniem jego latarni, która w środku ma ogrodowy solar. Timber kolejny raz rozśmiesza Twilight chwaląc się, że jest kluchowym Picasso, ponieważ robi obrazki z makaronu. Zbliża się wieczór, więc dyrektor Celestia mówi, że wrócą do pracy jutro pomiędzy innymi zajęciami. Gloriosa z ogromna radością oznajmia, że pora na ognisko: pieczenie pianek i opowiadanie strasznych historii. Pinkie na te słowa krzyczy radośnie pianki! Legenda o Gai Everfree Przy ognisku obozowicze opowiadają sobie straszne historię i pieką pianki. Rarity opowiada straszną historię. Lecz fakt, że ktoś założył fioletowe skarpetki do bordowej sukienki, nikogo nie rusza prócz Rarity, która jest tym bardzo przerażona. Applejack i Rainbow Dash, mówią między sobą, że było by strasznie gdyby Rarity opowiedziała tą historię jeszcze raz. Następnie wicedyrektor Luna pyta czy zna jeszcze ktoś jakieś inne straszne historie. Teraz zgłasza się Timber. Jeszcze nim zaczął, ostrzega obozowiczów, że to będzie mega straszna historia. Tymi słowami stworzył napiętą i tajemniczą atmosferę. Timber mówi, że już czas, aby usłyszeli legendę o Gai Everfree i zaczyna opowiadać: Wiele, wiele lat temu do tego lasu przybyli jego pradziadkowie. Widząc piękno tutejszej przyrody, postanowili się tu osiedlić. Ale w trakcie budowy domu zaczęły się dziać różne dziwne rzeczy. Pewnej ciemnej nocy wiał porywisty wicher i na dach ich domu zwaliło się drzewo! Z krzykiem wybiegli na zewnątrz, a tam ujrzeli jakąś ogromną istotę! Miała niesforne włosy jak korzenie drzewa. W jej ustach widać było kamienne zęby, a oczy wyglądały jak smolne jeziora. Wokół niej roztaczała się świetlista aura. Gdziekolwiek się ruszyła, zostawiała za sobą kryształowy pył! Przerażeni pradziadkowie zapytali ją, skąd przybywa i czego chce. Głębokim, grzmiącym głosem odparła, że ona to Gaja Everfree, starożytny duch strzegący tego lasu i że oni nie mają prawa przebywać na jej terenie. Błagali ją, by pozwoliła im tam mieszkać i dzielić się tym pięknym miejscem z innymi. Gaja Everfree w końcu się zgodziła, ale ostrzegła ich, że nie będą tam mogli zostać na zawsze. Pewnego dnia powróci i zażąda zwrotu swoich ziem. Więc jeśli zobaczą ślad błyszczącego pyłu, będą wiedzieć, że to jest Gaja Everfree! Wtem z lasu, wychodzi Gloriosa, która przestrasza uczniów. Sunset Shimmer pyta dlaczego wyszła z zarośli? Gloriosa odpowiada, że przechadzała się po lesie, bo drzewa tak pięknie wyglądają w nocy, ale żeby oni lepiej nie robili tego bez przewodnika. Pora wracać do namiotów. Gdy Gloriosa odchodzi by dać Snipsowi szczoteczkę do zębów, nasze główne bohaterki rozmawiają o tej legendzie. Applejack jest przekonana, że to ściema. Rainbow Dash podejrzewa, że może Gaja Everfree, to jakiś stwór wygnany z Equestrii, tak samo jak syreny. Applejack nadal uważa, że to tylko zwykła historyjka wymyślona przez Timbera, aby napędzić strachu. Po chwili dodaje, że nie chce, aby ten obóz został zniszczony przez kolejną szaloną magiczną istotę. Rarity się zgadza i wspomina wszystkie zdarzenia związane z magią: jesienny bal, konkurs muzyczny, Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Twilight słysząc o Igrzyskach, posmutniała i mówi, że jest zmęczona, więc idzie do namiotu. Dziewczyna znowu poczuła się winna, że narobiła zamieszania na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Sunset widzi, że Twilight nie radzi sobie z ta sytuacją, więc mówi do przyjaciółek, żeby przestały w końcu mówić o zdarzeniach z Igrzysk Przyjaźni, bo Twilight nadal mocno przeżywa. Dziewczęta się zgadzają i idą spać. Nim słońce wzeszło, Twilight Sparkle śni się kolejny koszmar o Midnight Sparkle. Nagle dziewczyna budzi się z krzykiem. Sunset będąc na wpół przytomna, wstaje z łóżka i nie wiedząc co się dzieje, wykonuje ciosy karate. Twilight przeprasza współlokatorkę za obudzenie. Gdy Sunset dochodzi do siebie i otwiera oczy, ku zdziwieniu widzi, że Twilight lewituje wraz z łóżkiem i innymi rzeczami. Sunset chce porozmawiać o tym z Twilight, lecz ta stanowczo odmawia. Dziewczyny idą dalej spać. Magiczne zjawiska w obozie Nastał ranek. Obozowicze w pełni korzystają z tego pięknego dnia. Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle zmierzają na pomost. Sunset po raz kolejny próbuje porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii, ale ona burzliwym i niespokojnym głosem odpowiada, że nigdy nie nauczy się kontrolować magii. Po tych słowach, łódka, na której była Derpy i Sandalwood, nagle dostaje napędu i wpływa prosto w pomost. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć tego, jak to się stało. Pomost został zniszczony i trzeba naprawić go od nowa. Pinkie Pie sugeruje, że to sprawka potwora z legendy Timbera. Wtedy Twilight pod nosem, obwinia siebie i zasmucona, biegnie do lasu. Tam śpiewa We mnie budzi się mrok. W między czasie, Sunset szuka Twilight. Idzie do namiotu, ale jej tam nie ma. Sunset pyta Spike'a, czy nie wie gdzie jest Twilight, bo stanowczo musi z nią porozmawiać o magii. Spike postanawia ją wytropić. Leśna rozmowa Twilight i Timbera Twilihgt chodzi po lesie, mrucząc pod nosem, aby wzięła się w garść i że nie jest jakimś potworem. Nagle zza drzewa wychodzi Timber Spruce. Oboje się siebie przestraszyli. Chłopak tłumaczy Twilight, że ją szukał, a ta mówi, że była na spacerze i zabłądziła. Timber mówi, że odprowadzi ją do obozu. Zna ten las jak własną kieszeń. Idąc do obozu, Twilight mówi do Timbera, że to musiało być wspaniałe dorastać w takim pięknym miejscu. Lecz chłopak nie do końca się z tym zgadza. Mówi dziewczynie, że kiedy był mały, marzył o sprzedaniu obozu, bo chciał zamieszkać w mieście, jak inni ludzie. Timber wyznaje Twilight, że nigdy tego nikomu nie mówił. Oboje się zarumienili. Chłopak zbliżył się do Twilight i dodaje, że musi być wyjątkowa. Atmosfera staje się coraz bardziej romantyczna, ale po chwili Timber wyciąga gałąź z włosów Twilight i się śmieje. Zaskoczona dziewczyna, pyta się Timbera, jak długo z tym chodzi, a on jak zwykle, żartobliwym głosem mówi, że od momentu kiedy rozmawiają. Oboje wspaniale się dogadują i idą dalej do obozu. Całą ich rozmowę, zza krzaków słyszała Sunset wraz ze Spike'm. Sunset nie chcąc, przerywać Twilight dobrej zabawy, decyduje się przełożyć rozmowę na później. Nowe moce Przy ścianie wspinaczkowej, dyrektor Celestia tłumaczy uczniom jak przy wspinaczce ważna jest wytrwałość i zaufanie. Applejack asekuruje Rarity, która wspina się bardzo ostrożnie, przez co Rainbow Dash się niecierpliwi i pogania powolną Rarity, bo czeka na wspinaczkę odkąd tu przyjechała. Tym czasem, do dziewczyn przychodzi Twilight wraz z Timberem. Dash cieszy się na widok Twilight, bo chce by ona ją asekurowała. Ucieszona Rainbow biegnie po uprząż. Timber chce iść do siostry sprawdzić czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Odchodząc, patrzy z uśmiechem w oczy Twilight, ze wzajemnością. Gdy dyrektor obozu odszedł, zza drzewa wychodzi Sunset ze Spike'm i mówi, że wszędzie ją szukała. Wtedy nagle słychać walenie się skał i trzęsienie ziemi. Po chwili Bulk zauważa błyszczący pył – taki sam jak przy pomoście. Przez to całe zamieszanie, Rarity puszcza się ścianki i wisi na linie. Applejack na prośbę Rarity, ściąga ją na dół. Niestety coś się zacięło, więc Applejack, chcąc odblokować linę, pociąga ją tak mocno, że Rarity leci w górę. Zdziwiona tą sytuacją, Applejack puszcza linę i chwyta ją w ostatniej chwili, gdy Rarity jest przy samej ziemi. Przestraszona dziewczyna krzyczy na przyjaciółkę, która narobiła jej strachu. Applejack tłumaczy, że wcale nie pociągła liny tak mocno tylko, że to Rarity stała się lekka jak piórko. Rarity próbuje ściągnąć uprząż, a Applejack chce jej pomóc. Lecz rozdrażniona Rarity, odpycha Applejack i to dosłownie. Tworzy tarczę, która odpycha Applejack aż do wody. Zaskoczona Rarity przeprasza zmokniętą przyjaciółkę, ponieważ nie zrobiła tego naumyślnie. Twilight znowu mruczy pod nosem, że to przez jej magię i idzie po ręcznik dla Applejack, a Sunset razem z nią. Sunset dochodzi do wniosku, że pozostałe przyjaciółki też mają nowe moce i bardzo się z tego cieszy. Ale Twlight jest tym przerażona, bo dziewczyny mogły zrobić sobie krzywdę. Wtedy do dziewczyn podchodzi dyrektorka obozu i pyta czy może coś dla nich zrobić. Twilight mówi, że Applejack wpadła do jeziora. Zdziwiona Gloriosa mówi, że trzeba przynieść jej ręcznik, suche ubrania i gorące kakao. Oczywiście Gloriosa się tym zajmie. Po odejściu dyrektorki, dziewczyny słyszą pisk wystraszonej Fluttershy i biegną do stołówki. Gdy wchodzą widzą, że całe pomieszczenie jest upaćkane masą na ciasto. Fluttershy tłumaczy, że tylko dekorowały ciasteczka. Pinkie Pie dodaje, że dawała posypkę i wzięła ją tak jak przed chwilą a ta eksplodowała. Sunset sugeruje, żeby Piknie lepiej już niczego nie dotykała. Fluttershy idzie po papier, by powycierać cały ten bałagan, ale niestety nie może dosięgnąć. Wtedy przylatuje pomarańczowy ptaszek i podaje dziewczynie papier z górnej półki. Fluttershy jest mu wdzięczna za pomoc. Po chwili ptaszek pyta się jej, czy może zjeść trochę okruszek, a ona się zgadza. Wtedy Fluttershy uświadamia sobie, że rozumie ptasi język. Przyjaciółki są tym zaskoczone. Nagle do stołówki wchodzą Rarity i przemoczona Applejack, która po chwili, opowiada dziewczyną co stało się przy ścianie wspinaczkowej. Gdy Rarity kończy opowiadać, Applejack uświadamia sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu nie widziała Rainbow Dash i zastanawia się gdzie ona jest. Wtedy to nagle, do stołówki z ogromną prędkością wpada Dash, uderzając w ścianę. Poobijana dziewczyna mówi, że gdy biegła po uprząż, nagle znalazła się w mieście. Rarity pyta, że skoro tak szybko biegła, to czemu tak długo jej nie było. Dash wyjaśnia, że straciła prędkość jak się oddaliła od obozu, a gdy była blisko, odzyskała. Pinkie dochodzi do wniosku, że w obozie jest coś do daje im nowe moce. Ale Sunset mówi, że nie na żadnych mocy i kryje Twilight, że ona tez nie ma. Bezradna i zawiedziona Applejack już wie, że nie odpocznie od magii. Dziewczęta dalej rozmawiają o przyczynie tych nowych mocy. Fluttershy sugeruje, że to Gaja Everfree. Wtem do stołówki wchodzi ogromna, ciemna postać, przypominająca jakiegoś potwora. Wystraszona Fluttershy piszczy, ale wtem okazuje się, że to Gloriosa Daisy. Przyniosła ręczniki i kapelusz Applejack. Po chwili zdziwiona dyrektorka obozu, zauważa bałagan. Po Gloriosy przychodzą Sandalwood i Derpy, by pomogła im z problemami. Ale przychodzi również Timber Spruce, bo ma bardzo ważną sprawę do siostry – znów przyjechał Filthy Rich. Jak zawsze uśmiechnięta i pełna optymizmu Gloriosa mówi, że wszystkim się zajmie i odchodzi. Wychodząc, dotyka ręki Sunset, a ta słyszy zdenerwowany krzyk. Sunset myśląc, że to Fluttershy, mówi jej, żeby przestała krzyczeć. Zdziwiona Fluttershy zaprzecza, że ona nie krzyczała. Rarity dodaje, że przecież nikt nie krzyczał. Sunset Shimmer się tym mocno zdziwiła. Po chwili, przez radiowęzeł, mówi dyrektor Celestia, że ci co chcą robić papierowe lampiony, mają przyjść nad jezioro. Applejack, by świetnie się bawić tu na obozie postanawia zignorować tą nowa magię. Przyjaciółki są zgodne co do tego. Każda chce spędzić po swojemu czas i nie martwić się niczym. Tak jak by te nowe moce nie istniały. Niestety Sunset nie jest przekonana do tego pomysłu, bo uważa, że należy tą sprawę zbadać, ale skoro dziewczyny chcą o tym zapomnieć to i ona się zgadza. Jedynie Twilight Sparkle nie wypowiada się w tej sprawie. Po jej wyrazie twarzy widać, że coś ją gryzie. Zbliża się wieczór. Uczniowie robią lampiony przy stolikach nad jeziorem. Nasze główne bohaterki siedzą razem, prócz Twilight, która siedzi sama przy innym stoliku wraz ze swoim psem. Zdziwiony Spike pyta się swojej pani, dlaczego nie siedzi z przyjaciółkami. Ona tłumaczy, że te nowe moce dziewczyn to przez Midnight Sparkle, która jest jej częścią i to jej magia zaraża dziewczyny. Zmartwiona i bezradna Twilight nie wie co z tym zrobić. Tym czasem obozowicze zbierają się na pomoście ze swoimi lampionami. Po drodze, do zasmuconej Twilight podchodzi Timber. Chłopak znów stara się rozśmieszyć Twilight i gdyby nie to, że jest ona smutna, to na pewno by mu się to udało. Timber wyraźnie widzi, że coś się stało, lecz Twilight zaprzecza i idą na pomost. Obozowicze zapalają świeczki i puszczają lampiony, które pięknie rozświetlają wieczorne niebo. Gdy nastaje noc, Sunset Shimmer budzi się i zauważa, że nie ma jej współlokatorki. Rozgląda się po całym namiocie i wygląda na zewnątrz, a tam widzi uciekającą do lasu Twilight. Poddenerwowana Sunset szybko się przebiera i biegnie za przyjaciółką. Na szczęście Twilight nie pobiegła daleko, dlatego Sunset odnajduje ją. Zdziwiona pyta się jej czemu przyszła do lasu. Lekko speszona Twilight mówi, że wraca do domu taksówką. Sunset mówiąc jej, że nie może wyjechać, dotyka jej ręki i ma wizję. Widzi wszystkie jej myśli i wspomnienia, oraz czuje jej uczucia. Dzięki temu, Sunset zrozumiała powód ucieczki Twilight oraz jej obawy. Po tej wizji dziewczyna tłumaczy Twilight, że nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle. Słysząc te słowa, Twilight mocno się dziwiła i pyta się Sunset, skąd ona to wie. Przyjaciółka tłumaczy, że gdy dotknęła jej ręki miała wizję. W tym momencie do Sunset dotarło, że to jest jej nowa moc i bardzo się tym ekscytuje. Twilight uważa, że znów zaraziła magią kolejną przyjaciółkę. Wspomina, że podczas Igrzysk zamieniła się w potwora i boi się, że znów to się stanie, zaś Sunset zmieniła się w piękną istotę. Sunset przejęła się tymi słowami przyjaciółki i mówi jej, że wie jak się czuje. Susnet dodaje, że chociaż teraz zmieniła się w piękną istotę, też transformowała się w potwora i ona i reszta przyjaciółek pomogą jej i wesprą. Po tych słowach i chwili zawahania, Twilight decyduje się zostać, ale nie chce trzymać się blisko nich, dopóki nie odkryje co się dzieje. Po chwili dziewczyny słyszą trzask wydobywający się z lasu. Nim drążyły się rozglądnąć, nagle ktoś wyskoczył zza krzaków z siekierą. Wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć. Jak się okazuje, to tylko dyrektor obozu. Twilight cieszy się na jego widok. Susnet jest zdziwiona co on tu robi z siekierą. Chłopak tłumaczy, że rąbał drewno na ognisko, a następni on się pyta dziewczyn co one tu robią. Sunset szybko tłumaczy, że lunatykowała, a Twilight odprowadzała ją do obozu. Timber mówi im, żeby razem wrócili do obozu, głównie dlatego, żeby je obronić przed Gają Everfree. Zaczyna również robić straszne miny, ale bezskutecznie, bowiem Sunset z pewnością siebie mówi, że to wymyślił. Timber zaprzecza i podaje dłoń Twilight, aby szli razem. Sunset będąc za nimi, widzi jak z kieszeni dyrektora obozu wylatuje błyszczący pył. Dziewczyna już doskonale wie kto jest Gają Everfree. Wszystko zaczyna się układać w całość. Chłopak od zawsze chciał sprzedać obóz, więc by to zrobić, wymyślił całą tą historię z Gają Everfree, by nikt nie chciał już przyjechać do obozu, w którym grasuje potwór. Spike chce jak najszybciej o tym powiedzieć swojej pani, lecz Sunset mówi, żeby jeszcze jej o tym gadać. Naprawa pomostu Następnego dnia, nasze główne bohaterki naprawiają pomost. Ich zachowanie jest dość dziwne. Rainbow chodzi wolniej od żółwia, a Applejack przybija gwoździe z najmniejszą delikatnością. Rarity zamiast pomóc w naprawie pomostu, jak zwykle zajmuje się szyciem ubrań. Applejack widzi, że mimo iż chciała zignorować nowe moce, nie może tego zrobić. Boi się, że za mocno uderzy młotkiem i rozwali pomost na drobne kawałki. Podobnie reszta dziewczyn obawia się swojej magii. Gdy skończyły się gwoździe, Pinkie Pie rzuca pudełko gwoździ w stronę dziewczyn. Przyjaciółki widząc to, zaczęły panikować jakby miała spaść jakaś bomba. Rarity znów wyczarowała tarczę by się ochronić przed gwoździami i przypadkowo przewróciła Fluttershy i Dash. Pudełko padło tuż przed Applejack, ale nic się nie stało. Dziewczęta odetchnęły z ulgą, ponieważ myślały, że pudełko gwoździ wybuchnie jak posypka. Zmartwione dziewczęta nie wiedzą jak mają thumb|220x220px|Bezradne dziewczęta martwią się o swoje nowe moce nad tym panować. Wtedy przychodzi Sunset Shimmer i mówi im, żeby nie ignorowały tych mocy. Mówi im również o swojej nowej mocy, którą od razu testuje Pinkie Pie. Sunset zaczyna śpiewać Magię masz w sobie, dzięki czemu członkinie Rainbooms zaczynają oswajać się ze swoimi mocami i wspólnymi siłami naprawiają pomost. Po pracy, Rarity chce zrobić już teraz próbę do pokazu mody. Susnet chce znaleźć Twilight by ona też zaakceptowała swoje moce. Idąc obok domku na sprzęt do pływania, słyszy jak dyrektorka obozu kłóci się z bratem. Sunset więc podbiega pod drzwi i podsłuchuje. Gloriosa Daisy nie chciała, by Timber opowiadał historii o Gaji Everfree, a on odpowiada, że przerasta ją to wszystko i musi to porzucić. Wtedy Gloriosa i Timber wychodzą. Na szczęście żaden z nich nie zauważył Sunset, która się wystraszyła, że ją nakryją. Gdy rodzeństwo odeszło, Sunset odskakuje od drzwi i zagapiona wlatuje na byłego chłopaka. Flash Sentry dziwi się co ona robiła za drzwiami, a dziewczyna szybko tłumaczy, że zgubiła kolczyk. By Flash jej uwierzył, podnosi z ziemi przypadkowy kamyk, że to niby kolczyk i chowa go do kieszeni. Chłopak dziękuje jej za poprzednią ich rozmowę. Było mu to potrzebne aby ktoś mu powiedział, że ma zapomnieć o Twilight z Equestrii. left|thumb|220x220px|Flash Sentry i Sunset Shimmer po raz kolejny rozmawiają Pomimo iż Flash mówi o poważnej sprawie, Sunset wydaje się być mało tym zainteresowana – rozgląda się za Timberem. Chłopak zauważa, że była dziewczyna jest czymś rozkojarzona, że coś ją gryzie. Sunset postanawia mu wyjaśnić o co chodzi, ale Flash nie bardzo potrafi się w tym połapać. Mimo tego, Flash mówi Sunset, że ostatnio bardzo się zmieniła, że stała się milsza. Dziewczynie zrobiło się miło i dziękuje mu, że to zauważył. Flash chcąc naprawić relacje z Sunset Shimmer proponuje jej przyjaźń. W tym momencie Sunset zauważa Timbera, więc szybko się zgada się na przyjaźń i odchodzi jak by w ogóle nie dotarło do niej, co powiedział Flash, który zasmucił się, że Sunset potraktowała go obojętnie. Kim jest Gaja Everfree? Timber poszedł do lasu, a Sunset za nim. Nagle słychać coś od strony kamieniołomów. Gdy dziewczyna dociera tam, widzi jak z jaskini wydobywa się jakieś dziwne światło. Sunset czym prędzej pisze SMS do Twilight Sparkle, aby przyszła do kamieniołomów. Twilight odczytuje wiadomość i wraz ze swoim psem idzie do Sunset. Po drodze oboje widzą to samo światło co Sunset. W końcu dziewczyny się spotykają. Sunset od razu mówi, że najprawdopodobniej tam jest Gaja Everfree, więc wchodzą do jaskini. W środku Twilight Sparkle podziwia piękno jaskini, a Sunset Shimmer czuje, że magia która tu jest, pochodzi z Equestrii. Spike myślał, że Timber to wszystko wymyślił, więc skoro to prawdziwa magia, to Gaja naprawdę istnieje. Twilight dziwi się co dyrektor obozu ma z tym coś wspólnego. Wtedy ktoś odpowiada, że to nie Timber i ku zdziwieniu dziewczyn, zza skał wychodzi Gloriosa Daisy. Dziewczyny są w szoku. Sunset już nic nie rozumie, bo myślała, że to Timber próbuje stąd wszystkich wykurzyć, a nie Gloriosa. Dyrektorka obozu zaprzecza. Nie che by obozowicze się bali. Gdy tylko Gloriosa przechodzi obok Sunset, ta chwyta ją za rękę i znów ma wizję. Sunset widzi zrozpaczoną Gloriosę, która zalega z ratami Filthy Rich'owi. Milioner chce przejąć obóz, aby wybudować luksusowy hotel. Gloriosa błaga go, aby nie odbierał im obozu. Chce jeszcze trochę czasu. Rich się zgadza, ale daje czas tylko do końca miesiąca. Następnie zapłakana i bezradna dyrektorka obozu, jest w lesie, gdy nagle w odbiciu wody dostrzega jakąś dziwną mgłę – magię. Dziewczyna biegnie za mgłą aż do kamieniołomów. Wewnątrz jaskini Gloriosa dostrzega ogromne kryształy, ale jej uwagę przykuło 7 malutkich, kolorowych kryształków. Gloriosa dotyka te małe kryształki i nagle jakaś siła odpycha ją i dyrektorka ląduje na konarach, które niespodziewanie wyrosły z ziemi. Zdziwiona dziewczyna miała w ręku tylko 5 kryształów, z których zrobiła naszyjnik. Pełna nadziei na uratowanie obozu, pokazała je bratu, lecz Timber nie zgadza się z siostrą. Chłopak wie, że nieznane kryształy mogą być niebezpieczne. Niestety do Gloriosy to nie dociera. Mało tego postanawia ich użyć, by ten ostatni tydzień obozu był niezwykły i tak też zrobiła. To za jej sprawką łódka wpłynęła w pomost. To przez nią potoczyły się głazy wywołując trzęsienie ziemi. Ale robiła to z dobrą myślą. Chciała tylko aby obozowicze dobrze się bawili. Nie miała złych zamiarów. Niestety jej nieodpowiedzialne i lekkomyślne używanie kryształów dało odwrotny efekt. Następnie dowiadujemy się, że Timber Spruce wymyślił legendę o Gaji Everfree, by kryć siostrę. To nie spodobało się Gloriosie i jak zwykle wyszła z tego kłótnia – właśnie ten moment Sunset podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami. Na tym skończyła się wizja. Sunset Shimmer już wszystko rozumiała, dlatego tłumaczy Gloriosie, że Timberowi nie chodziło o zrezygnowanie z obozu, tylko aby przestała używać magicznych kryształów. Gloriosa dziwi się skąd ona to wie. Sunset mówi, że ona i jej przyjaciółki też mają magiczne moce. Twilight próbuje wyjaśnić, że używanie magii, nad którą się nie panuje, może być niebezpieczne (Twilight sama dobrze o tym wie, gdyż boryka się ze swoją mroczną stroną). Niestety na nic ostrzeżenia Twilight. Gloriosa w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje. Co gorsza, chcąc ratować obóz za wszelką cenę, dyrektorka obozu potrzebuje więcej magii i bierze dwa pozostałe kryształki. Swoją magią wiąże dziewczyny i psa pnączami, a następnie pod wpływem wszystkich kryształów, ulega transformacji (podobnie jak Sunset Shimmer na jesiennym balu i Twilight Sparkle podczas Igrzysk Przyjaźni). Włosy Gloriosy Daisy stały się zielone. Oczy były przepełnione mroczna głębią z zielonymi źrenicami. Ubrania zaś były w stylu łona natury. Wokół niej roztaczała się zielona aura. To właśnie Gaja Everfree! Gloriosa unosząc się na ziemią, wylatuje z jaskini, zasłaniając wejście wielkimi głazami, by dziewczyny nie pokrzyżowały jej planów, a następnie kieruje się ku obozowi. Walka o obóz Everfree W obozie właśnie trwa próba do pokazu mody. Rarity niecierpliwi się, bo na próbę nie przyszły Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle. Wtem niespodziewanie próbę przerywa pojawienie się Gloriosa Daisy. Obozowicze nie wiedząc kim jest ta tajemnicza i przerażająca postać, od razu uznali ją za Gaje Evefree i bardzo się tego przestraszyli. Nawet Timber był w szoku, widząc co stało się z jego siostrą. Gaja Everfree stanowczo oznajmiła obozowiczom, że Filthy Rich chce im odebrać obóz, ale spokojnie, bo ona się tym zajmie - wiadomo, że te słowa nie przyniosą nic dobrego. Teasery mały|lewo 4 sierpnia 2015 tytuł czwartego z filmów Equestria Girls został ujawniony w rozesłanym prasie planie rozrywkowym Hasbro na 2016 rok. W rogu na jednym ze slajdów widać przedstawiony obok obrazek. Umieszczono tam nową dziewczynę (nieznaną wówczas jeszcze z imienia Gloriosę Daisy) na tle ciemnego lasu. W dniach 4-9 sierpnia 2016 na oficjalnym kanale Equestria Girls na YouTubie zamieszczono pięć krótkich fragmentów filmu. Ich polskie wersje opublikowano około 14 września 2016. Legenda Everfree - fragment 1 Legenda Everfree - fragment 2 Legenda Everfree - fragment 3 Legenda Everfree - fragment 4 Legenda Everfree - fragment 5 Trailery mały|300px mały|300px|Zwiastun Teletoon+ mały|300px|Polski zwiastun DVD Nieudane sceny mały|300px Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniego filmu tak i tutaj stworzono specjalny filmik z "nieudanymi ujęciami". Jest częścią amerykańskiego wydania DVD/Blu-ray filmu. Zabawki EG 4 Lalka Bon Bon.jpg|Lalka Sweetie Drops (Bon Bon) EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy bez opakowania.JPG| Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu Galeria Źródła *Plan rozrywkowy Hasbro na 2016 rok *Zapowiedź filmu na 2016 rok Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe